Smoke and Mirrors
by Atemxyugi kfXjinx
Summary: Once a colony, now a new nation follows another into piracy without their knowledge. 'Till one day she runs into him at a harbor and now she hopes the others won't figure her out before he does or else there would be consequences. Will she be able to escape detection?
1. Farewell Sestor Set Sails

**~I'm sooo freakin' sorry I haven't been on here in over a year...No excuses are going to be put up on here. ****Credit to helping me coming up with the title _'Smoke and Mirrors' _goes to my school friend****. I don't own Hetalia, but wished I did coz...who wouldn't? Enjoy!**

_**Smoke and Mirrors**_

_**Ch. 1: Farewell Sestor; Set Sails**_

************^.^************

"A-are you sure you want to do this sestor? What if you get caught by one of _them?_" Seran's quiet voice rang from behind her twin nervously.

"Oh come now, Seran. I ain't gonna be caught so easily. Especially," the speaking brunette admired herself in front of her body mirror. She tried a wicked looking grin. "Oooh I love this look," she murmured.

"Brezan?"

Said brunette blinked before shifting her blues' gaze back onto the blonde's reflection. "Eh? Eh-yee." Brezan ran her fingers through her new ponytail. Ever since he left, the girls have been growing out their hair. No longer pigtails but ponytails. "Yee Seran, especially, him. Who knows how he'll react if found out. But," Brezan spun around so she was facing her identical twin. "I think I know of a way to disguise myself." At this Brezan reached into her coat pocket. She drew out a black eyepatch, wrapping the patch over her right eye.

Seran nodded as she handed her twin's new captain's hat. It was a black semi-large hat with gold trimming identical to her coat's along with a red feather draping in the back. "I see now. But… I-I'm still worried a-about you doing this."

Brezan held her hat in both hands as she smiled at the blonde, "Oh iddeh being paranoid sestor. Look, if I'm in trouble, I'll have my crew to look after me. So coe," Brezan laid a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Naw worrying."

Seran still looked unsure. She gazed into the aqua blues of her twin's eyes as Brezan gazed back into Seran's aqua greens. Soon the blonde twin nodded with a smile, "Ok I'll try."

Brezan squeezed her twin's shoulder, "Frit." Brezan walked over to her window where she could see her new vessel beyond the treetops.

"I'll be outside waiting."

Brezan heard Seran leave with the shut of her bedroom door. The brunette sighed as she pulled on a pair of black lacy fingerless gloves. Brezan hummed a tune she learned recently from her crewmen. She believed it was called _A Pirate's Life for Me._

The humming brunette walked back over to her mirror one last time. Brezan stared at her reflection. There stood a brand new nation. A nation that was to go out to sea like her ex-caretaker. Brezan smirked as she continued humming. She had a white shirt with a large blue coat with gold trimming. The nation had white pants along with knee length black boots. The brunette tightened her ponytail as she glanced at the sword at her waist. After that she stared closely at her left eye. Over the course of decades since the empire went out to sea, both twin nations grew out their hair. Unlike Brezan's ponytail that went down to her shoulder blades, Seran's hung over her shoulder. Their bangs hung over opposite eyes. Seran's covered her right eye while the brunette's covered the left.

"Frit," Brezan grinned at her bang's mirrored counterpart. She couldn't see her hidden eye. It was covered well. Even with both eyes covered, the young nation could still see well, just blinded by the eyepatch. But because of her adoptive brother Japan's training, the nation had excellent hearing when blind.

Brezan placed her hat upon her head as she looked over to her bedside table. Next to her oil lamp was a drawing. Brezan stepped over to it and picked it up. It had both twins and empire, playing together when they were younger. This drawing wasn't like a child's drawing but an actual artist's handiwork.

The nation smiled fondly at the memory of her and her sister being colonies. _'I wonder what will happen once he finds out?'_ With a slight laugh the nation put the picture back on the wooden table before heading out.

*^.^*

Outside Seran was waiting for Brezan to come out. It was still early out as the sun was still climbing over the horizon. There was a pawing sound beside the blonde. Seran looked at the bay horse as it pawed at the earth impatiently. The nation patted the bay's neck, "Easy now, you'll get your breakfast soon. Both of you." Seran turned toward the gray dapple on the opposite side of her.

Seran felt a warm breeze blow around her and the horses as she scanned the surrounding area. The blonde could see a few townsfolk going along their daily business in the early morning hours. Seran sighed as she leaned on her bay. The young nation wanted Brezan to stay out of worry if not go with her brunette counterpart. But as fate would have it, she was too scared to go with Brezan and pirate the seas like their ex-caretaker. Though both Seran and Brezan knew that if she were to come along, the blonde wouldn't be participating in raiding and other piracy activities but to be the cook. Seran let a light chuckle escape her lips as she thought of the difference in her cooking skills compared to her twin's. Far better she has to admit.

The blonde nation then thought of how much Brezan and herself have grown after becoming nations. She knew that they were still relatively smaller than many other nations in the world. And in comparison to humans, they were the physical size of small teenagers.

Seran was quickly brought out of her train of thought, making her stand straight when she heard the front door open. She looked up as the two horses perked up from the other nation now closing the door.

Brezan locked her door and tossed Seran her keys, who caught them with ease, in exchange for the gray dapple's reins. Both nations mounted their rides and began moving into a smooth trot. Brezan watched the trees slide by as they moved closer to their destination. The blonde riding next to her could easily see that her sister didn't want to leave her and home.

All too soon the twin nations began smelling the salty air. Brezan was the first to slow her horse to a walk as they rounded a tree. Once rounded Brezan stared at the sea worthy ship, the two stopped their horses once beside Brezan's private dock.

The ship before them was a twenty-eight gunned frigate with cream colored sails, ready to be used in the journeys to come. Seran gazed up at the ship, seeing its name painted in elegant crimson letters. "_The Bloody Lullaby_," the blonde mumbled to herself. She moved her gaze to her twin as Brezan was already off her horse. The brunette had her hand on the gray's neck, seemingly wanting to stay put and not set sail. But the blonde knew better.

"Cap'n'!" The girls looked up simultaneously to a man at the railing of the ship. "She's ready to sail, sir!"

Seran turned her attention back on the blue clad nation silently standing, gripping her horse's mane nervously. The blonde frowned at this. Seran moved the bay closer to the gray and snatched the reins, immediately making both horses bolt forward a few yards.

This action startled Brezan. She stumbled but regained her balance. She looked up surprised at her blonde counterpart. Seran sat on her bay, still frowning. The nation held up a gun and tossed it over to Brezan.

Said nation caught the gun dumbfounded. Brezan stared at the weapon. A moment later four pairs of hooves thundered by. But the nation felt time freeze up. She could hear three words muffled by the horses' feet. The brunette's hat casted a shadow, masking her already covered blue eyes. The red feather in her hat bristled in the wake as it slowly settled back down. Time sped up as there was nothing beside the now lone nation but echoing hoof beats and dust.

There was a large group of men, the crew, all looking down at their captain. They couldn't see the teen's face at all. The man from before glanced around at the crew. He could hear murmuring, all about the teen below them.

"_What happened?" "I don't know. Maybe a fight?" "It looked like it. But wasn't that the Cap's sibling?" _"_Me thinks so." "Aye, me too."_

Before anymore could be said, the men noticed the girl was walking aboard the vessel. They watched silently as she made her way to the opposite side of the ship. The brunette had her gun tucked under the belt she had on. The men stared at her as she stopped at the railing. She placed both hands on the railing as she leaned on them, head drooping.

No one spoke or moved. Only waited for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long as Brezan's shoulders shook up and down. One would think she was crying, sobbing even, but that idea was dashed away instantly as the nation turned around, head still lowered.

Brezan sat on the railing and raised her left leg up, placing her booted foot on the wooden rail. Her right leg stretched out as if she was purposely exposing herself for the crew of men. If the men were eyeing her up and down, she didn't make any notion that she knew what they might be thinking.

Brezan rested her arms on her knees, letting them dangle in front of her. The nation let out a huff of air. The brunette shook her head before stopping to scratch her right temple. The men heard an annoyed groan coming from their captain.

Finally, Brezan took off her eyepatch. "Aggh, sestor's sooo annoying," she sounded like an irritated little child. "She thinks I need ney, hah!" Brezan said looking toward the crew.

The men could now see an eager grin and eye.

Brezan stood up. "We'll show her, eh men?" Brezan grinned wider as her crew began nodding with as much eager grins and smirks. "We'll rob, we'll loot, we'll pillage and _we'll take what we want, when we want!" _The men began to climb up the ropes and untying the creamy sails. The large blankets quickly fell into line like soliders ready to march forth. Brezan felt a wicked, excited smirk arise onto her lips as she watched her crew move the _'Lullaby_ out from her private dock.

"Let's show her what we can do, eh men?" The whole crew shouted in agreement. "Then let us be gone of this place!" Brezan commanded as if she had been doing this for years.

As _The Bloody Lullaby_ began her swim, Brezan remembered her sister. Sweet, shy Seran. The nation smiled as she looked down at her eyepatch. She remembered how her twin streaked past her. Even not having to look back at the blonde, she knew how it looked. The blonde nation in a light green dress in knee high brown boots, riding on the galloping bay horse, taking the gray dapple to a good breakfast made up of oats and grain with hay.

The man from earlier walked up to the thinking teenager, "Cap'n', if I may ask, I've heard that your sestor doesn't usually act like she did. The same with you acted earlier, sir."

Brezan snorted but thought carefully in wording her response to her human first mate, "Well we're twins Mr. Krant. There's at times when either of us are put in a certain situation that we can, in a way, switch personalities. Like you saw us earlier, I was suddenly acting nervous, shy and scared to go and leave my home and sestor. I was acting _"submissive"_, you see. So my sestor took up the reins, so to speak, and took charge of the situation. She was acting _"dominate"._ It's just a way to protect and help one another, Mr. Krant." Brezan finished explaining. "I guess it's just how we were born as twins," she added with a shrug.

The man nodded, "I see. Well it's frit to see you two weren't having a fight."

The brunette smiled at the man, "I highly doubt that'll ever happen."

Her first mate nodded before getting back to work. Brezan sighed as she looked back out to the deepening waters ahead.

'_Frit ney, Brezan,'_ Seran's words echoed in her head.

'_Just take care of home, Seran,'_ the departed nation thought.

**_Translation_**

**_Sestor = Sister_**

**_Yee = Yes_**

**_Iddeh = Stop_**

**_Coe = please_**

**_Naw = No_**

**_Frit = Good_**

**_Ney = Luck_**

***^.^***


	2. Unwanted Guests and a New Companion?

_**Smoke and Mirrors**_

_**Ch 2: Unwanted Guests and a New Companion?**_

************^.^************

_The_ _Bloody Lullaby_'s crew cheered as they watched their first merchant ship sink into the ocean's grasp. Their captain couldn't have been happier.

The crew laughed and cheered as Brezan danced around holding up gold jewelry. "I can't believe our ney boys! Haha!" The brunette couldn't help herself but celebrate on her first merchant raid. It was the same day when they departed from Brezan's home and happened upon a French merchant ship heading back to France. Of course the nation jumped at the first chance of attacking. And it was loaded; the fine fabric was going to be her sister's. She knew how Seran liked silk.

Hours went by as Brezan watched as her men drank their fills of rum as she settled down, putting the newly obtained items away. Her first mate came up to her, "Want some tollale Cap'n'?" The man handed her the rum only to be pushed back into his grasp.

"Naw ghujeo, Mr. Krant. I'm not one to drink alcohol," the nation shrugged.

Mr. Krant was about to reply when the lookout began shouting down to her, "Captain, there's a ship heading toward us!"

Brezan frowned as she walked over to the side railing. She took out her spyglass before brushing her bangs out of the way. Through the glass she couldn't make out what ship it was only that it looked armed.

"Captain, she bears the Jolly Roger!" The lookout called down.

At this the nation gritted her teeth as she made out the infamous crossbones and skull woven into black fabric. Brezan lowered her spyglass before glancing around the crew on deck. They had stopped drinking and seemed ready for any orders to follow. Brezan shook her head at herself. They had lowered their own pirate flag once the merchant ship had sunk below the surface earlier that day. "Let's wait until the ship is closer before flying our colors, Mr. Krant," the brunette said.

"Aye sir," the first mate responded.

"Here," Brezan handed the man her spyglass. "Find out what nationality that ship is if you can."

Mr. Krant nodded, "Aye Cap'n'." the man looked into the glass.

"I'll be in my office. Get me when you find who that ship is."

"Aye sir."

Brezan looked back over to her crew before waving them off. At the silent order the men went back to their work as the brunette walked to her Captain's office.

Outside Mr. Krant looked through the spyglass. It was getting tough to see the ship as the sea waves were choppy but he could make out a blonde seemingly watching _The Bloody Lullaby._ _'Maybe that's the captain of that ship?' _the first mate questioned himself. He wasn't sure if the ship was going to attack.

Mr. Krant frowned as he lowered his captain's spyglass. He decided to go to his captain's office to let her know what was up. It wasn't long before her door came into view. Mr. Krant knocked on the dark wooden door, "Cap'n', it looks like they're going to attack."

He heard a curse before the dark door was whipped open. Brezan looked irritated as she walked past the first mate. Mr. Krant quickly followed suit. Once the two arrived outside, the island nation took back the spyglass. She held up the item after flipping her bangs to the side.

It only took a mere second for Brezan to choke on her own saliva.

The first mate looked at his captain a bit worried. "What is it sir?"

Brezan gritted her teeth hard as if she was biting a bullet. "Naw naw naw," the brunette hissed.

"Cap'n'? the man looked at her expectantly.

Brezan lowered her spyglass, giving him a glance before returning her gaze back to the tube's glass. "Nahno chajo. Mr. Krant?"

Said man stood ready, "Sir?"

The nation gave her first mate the spyglass, "Raise our flag and give him three warning shots." At that the man went off. Brezan pushed her bangs back into place as she watched her flag being hoisted into the strong whipping salty winds. Next came the vibrating _booms_ of the three fired warning shots.

Brezan raised her head heaven wise, gazing at the sky's colors. The sky was painted in an array of pleasant colors such as yellows, oranges, reds and purples. The clouds were fluffed up with soft pinks and purples. The blazing sun was low on the horizon, touching the sea's waters.

Brezan looked back to the ship tailing them. It seemed the flag and warning shots worked. _'At least for now...'_ the nation thought. She crossed her arms as she sent an unviewable glare at the ship. _'So you're going to follow me, eh chajo?' _the brunette smirked. "If _he_ knew about this, he'd sink your ship without a thought." Brezan muttered to herself. She looked up to her flag whipping about, watching it. It was a black flag with a snow white fox with bleeding coal black eyes. The nation felt a spark of pride from her flag, reminding her of her brother.

Tired, the island nation went back to her office.

*^.^*

As the sun disappeared beneath the waves the ship behind _The Bloody Lullaby_ stayed close to her. The ship, _Le Rose,_ had her captain on deck gazing at the ship in front of him.

Another captain walked next to him, "Vhat's up freund? Still eyeing zhat ship?" the albino asked.

The pompous Frenchman grinned hungrily, "Oui, the captain I saw earlier seems quite a catch. With a woman for a captain, it shouldn't be too hard to take the ship."

Prussia grumbled something about Hungary when he was younger. Getting his attention back on his friend, he looked at the dimly lit ship ahead of them, "I couldn't see vho vas zhe captain. Did you recognize zhem?"

The blonde shook his head, making his long glossy hair swish side to side against his neck, "Non I couldn't. But we'll find out soon enough."

*^.^*

On _The Bloody Lullaby_ the crew was beginning to stir as the sun's morning rays graced the ship's deck. It wasn't long before the crewmen began taking shifts between working and eating. The blue ocean waters sparkling in the morning light as the salty winds blew in the cream colored sails, pushing _The Bloody Lullaby_ along the water surface. There were no clouds in the clear sky as its colors changed from pink to orange to the beginning of bright blue.

All was at peace but too good. Within the kitchen area of the ship, Brezan was cooking fine, relatively fine. But moments later what food she was attempting to cook burst into flames. The brunette yelped from surprise. The nation quickly tried to put out the fire but only made it worse, making the flames blaze.

Before Brezan could do any more damage the cook came charging in with a bucket of water and quickly put out the fire. The room was full of black smoke, making Brezan cough from lack of clean air in her lungs.

Brezan covered her eyes as they teared up from smoke exposure. The nation had her back against the wall before she was able to recover her sight. With the smoke dissipating, the room soon became clear again. The brunette rubbed her eyes only to see the cook glaring at her. Brezan grinned awkwardly at the angry man.

At that moment there was a lot of commotion up on deck. Hearing this, Brezan frowned at the ceiling above her head. She quickly grabbed her blue captain's coat that was folded on the counter next to her. Forgetting about the cook and burned food behind her, the island nation rushed through the halls of _The Bloody Lullaby_. Brezan quickly put on her eye patch as another smoke induced cough fit hit her. She couldn't stop coughing as she finally made it on deck.

Thanks to her eye patch and bangs covering her eyes, Brezan didn't get blinded by the sun. But instead of blindness, the poor nation came out hacking out the remaining smoke from her lungs, running into someone's back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here mon ami? The captain of this ship?"

"Kseseses."

Hearing these two distinctive voices made Brezan freeze. She coughed as she looked up at the blonde and albino before her.

'_Nahno, I didn't know Prussia was with that chajo too,'_ she thought. Brezan frowned as the two older nations stared her down.

"So vhat's your name, mdchen?" Prussia asked leaning forward.

"And why is your face so dirty, mon amour? It doesn't look becoming of a beautiful woman such as yourself." France said with a smirk, "Did something happen?"

Brezan coughed a few before glaring at the pompous Frenchman, "Just a kitchen incident." She turned to Prussia with a smirk. "And why should I tell you my name?" the brunette crossed her arms.

Prussia grinned as he leaned aggressively closer to her, his red eyes sparking with lust, "Because we're going to have an awesome time later."

Brezan glanced around her ship, watching her crew fight the opposing pirates. It seemed France's men were holding them back somehow.

From the way the brunette was glancing around at the battle, the two older nations glanced at each other before looking back at the captain of _The Bloody Lullaby_. France gave her a questioning look, "How can you see? I would think it would be difficult."

Brezan turned her head back to the male nations, "I can see perfectly fine this way."

Prussia rolled his eyes before drawing his sword, pointing the tip of the gleaming steel at her throat, "Enough talk mdchen, are you going to come quietly or resist?"

The brunette smirked but immediately frowned at the arrogant albino, "Threatening me won't make me surrender, _Prussia_."

France widened his eyes hearing the brunette say his friend's name. But Prussia only narrowed his eyes, "So you know I'm a nation? How, pray tell, did you come across zhis knowledge?"

Brezan snorted towards France, disregarding Prussia's blade that was closer to her skin. "And I also know who you are as well, _France._" Brezan smirked again at seeing France's shocked face. _'Such a French drama queen,' _Brezan mused, _'the worst kind.'_

Not a moment later the brunette jumped back while whipping out her sword. Without missing a beat Brezan launched into attacking Prussia, completely ignoring France. The albino though reacted faster by blocking her many swipes. Prussia quickly pushed Brezan back making the both parry.

"You haven't said vho you are," the albino tried to cut her from the right only to have it blocked instantly.

Brezan frowned at the older nation, "I don't take it kindly when someone goes for my blindside." The brunette made a few large slashes to make Prussia back up. "Fine, if you must know," Prussia forced Brezan into a corner as their swords grinded one another as Brezan was pressed up against the mast of her ship.

Prussia grinned widely down at her, "Ja? Vhat's your name, mdchen?"

The brunette growled as the entangled blades inched closer to her neck. Luckily for the younger nation, she had planned for this particular question. Brezan grunted as she manages to push the swords away from her throat, "My name, is Kitsune." The brunette slowly slid her unoccupied hand behind her back.

Prussia eyed her curiously, "Kitsune? Vhat a strange name…"

"Tch," Brezan loved that name very much. It was what her brother nicknamed her, _Fox. _

"I like it zhough. Very unique," Prussia had a new grin spread across his lips as he leaned into her much closer.

Brezan growled in irritation before she quickly pulled out her gun and shot at his feet, making the older nation jump back.

"Keseses, sneaky I like zhat too," Prussia snickered as Brezan pointed her sword at him. "I'm liking you even more."

"Look around Prussia, my boys are gaining back fast." Brezan gestured around them at her men forcing France's crew back. "I want you and France, off my _'Lullaby._"

Prussia frowned at the situation. He glanced around until he found his French friend fighting one of the crewmembers. When the nation turned back to the brunette he was surprised to see that the captain had disappeared. He looked around rapidly at the battle scene only to find her fighting France along with her crewman.

France grimaced when Brezan jumped into his fight, having to take two people on at once. He felt himself being pushed back on the defense. The blonde took a fast glance over to Prussia as the albino was coming over. But too soon another crewmember took on the nation.

Brezan grinned giving her crew man a look before sending a series of slashes, making France back up. It didn't take long for him to lose his balance. The man then flicked his sword around the Frenchman's blade, whacking it out of the nation's grasp.

Taking that queue the brunette tripped France and pinned him to the deck with her sword tip just inches from his throat. "It's time for you and your men, along with Prussia, to leave my ship," France growled as he fisted his hands, "before I skewer your stomach." Brezan threatened.

France didn't like the fact that he was bested by a mere woman. But now that the both weren't swiftly fighting nor her face covered by dirt anymore, the brunette looked younger than an adult but more like a teenager.

France was quickly brought out of his stupor by the brunette tapping her blade's tip under his stubble chin rather impatiently. "Give up Frenchie?"

France frowned disliking the situation he was in. He was sore, sweaty, embarrassed and covered in cuts along with a decent sized gash in his side. The blonde strongly disliked this feeling of defeat. "Fine we'll leave." Brezan kept her sword at France's throat as he rose to his feet. "Tout le monte retraite!" France called out to the remaining fighting pirates. France turned back to the victor as Prussia walked up to the blonde, "You are quite the fighter, taking us on like that. Don't think you'll stay a victor for long, mon _petite fille."_

Brezan scoffed as she tossed France's sword back to him, "I think I can handle a pushover like you France. You see," Brezan grinned, "I have a mutual friend who despises you very much. Not without a doubt he'll maim you if _you lay a finger on my widdle head_," she sounded like a child at the end with a childish pout.

France bristled at the way the girl was mocking him, acting all innocent. The blonde turned on his heel and went back to his ship.

Prussia eyed 'Kitsune' intrigued as she crossed her arms, still holding her sword ready for an attack. A breeze picked up between the two nations. It made the brunette's bangs move, flowing a bit in the salty breeze. Brezan instantly could see quite clearly, without a single strand of hair in her line of vision. At this she jerked head to the side, having her eye patch face the Prussian.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other nation. He thought he saw the girl's eye but wasn't too sure. Prussia smirked at her, "Don't zhink ve von't see each ozher again." With that said the albino hopped aboard France's ship before sailing away.

Brezan felt the sudden breeze disappear before fixing her bangs back over her eye. "Nahno, wish I had my hat a moment ago. Would've covered my eye," the nation grumbled to herself. The brunette sheathed her sword as she walked around a bit watching her men getting rid of dead Frenchmen and sending some fellow dead crewmen to their watery graves. Brezan rested against the mast she was pinned to earlier.

Brezan could still feel the albino's breath on her skin. Brezan scrunched up her nose in disgust. During the fight she had smelled the foul stench of rum on the Prussian's breath. She hated the smell.

*^.^*

It's bee about a month or so since _The Bloody Lullaby_ encountered _Le Rose_ and things had been peaceful, excluding the occasional merchant ship that crossed her path. It was fine time that the vessel headed in for port. When _The Bloody Lullaby_ was docking, her captain walked out onto the deck to observe the area. Brezan pulled her blue captain's coat closer around her lithe form as it was a chilly morning. It had rained recently in the area. The brunette pushed her hat a bit further against her head to keep it from being blown away in case a strong gust would make itself known. Brezan took a breath before releasing it as she looked at the still cloudy sky.

The brunette walked over to the side of the ship and down the wooden gangplank to the pier below. The nation pulled her black lacy fingerless gloves on tighter, shoving them into her coat pockets. "Mr. Krant," the nation called walking over to said first mate.

Mr. Krant looked up from a list of needed supplies, "Aye Cap'n'?"

Brezan felt a bit stiff as another chilly breeze whipped by the two, "Make sure you get everything we need, got it?"

The man nodded, "I take it yer going out?"

"Aye, figured I could stretch my legs and take a look 'round the port," Brezan said looking at the other ships docked. There was plenty of them. All aligned around the pier. But there was something vaguely familiar about one of them.

The ship was large and it looked like it's seen quite a number of battles but still well conditioned. It seemed in port for some repayments though… Brezan was about to look at the flag that flew above the ship when another ship docked, obscuring the nation's view. The brunette hummed in thought.

Brezan gave her first mate a pat on his shoulder signaling her departure. She didn't look back as he watched his captain leave before going back to work.

The streets were busting with activity as Brezan made her way along the pier. The brunette had a feeling whose ship it was but she needed to know for sure. The nation noticed as she walked that the wind was blowing rather roughly at the moment into town. Brezan held onto the rim of her hat as she mentally groaned in annoyance as her bangs were swept to the other side of her face. Letting the winds do as it pleased with her long bangs, the brunette continued walking toward the ship she was so curious about.

As the approaching nation got closer to the ship, there was a small mewing noise to the left of her. Brezan paused in her step puzzled by the sound. When the brunette made to walk away, thinking it was her imagination, another mewing resounded. But this time it was closer.

A newfound curiosity peaked the nation's interest, commanding her body to follow the peculiar mewing. The odd mewing sounded strained as if pleading help. Brezan followed it until she came across some abandoned crates near the edge of the wooden dock. Brezan scanned the immediate area, trying to locate the enticing sound. _'Where is that coming from?'_ the nation thought as she looked around. Finally Brezan looked down at the water below.

The wind caused the waves to be pretty rough against the pier. Roughly ramming and crushing into the pier's posts. The water was dark as it churned around under the wood she stood on.

She scanned around the water. _There. _The nation felt her heart go out to the mewing cat below just to the right and clinging to the wet wooden post for dear life. Brezan could see that the post had multiple claw and scratch marks engraved into it.

"Oh you poor thing," the brunette murmured as she moved closer to the post the feline clung to. Brezan did a quick look around. Seeing that nobody was close by, she knelt down having an idea on how to rescue the distressed cat. Brezan pulled out her sword from within her coat, took hold of the end of the steel so that the guard would dangle over the pier's edge. Supporting herself with her left hand, the nation lowered her sword to the frightened cat below.

"C'mon lil' fella. Its ok, I'm here to help yah," she coaxed. Brezan moved her sword's guard closer to the feline's paws. The cat eyed the brass guard before hooking its claws onto it. With the sudden added weight the steel slid through the nation's hand but she managed to keep the cat from returning to the water.

Brezan then eased up, pulling her sword back to her side. Placing the blade next to her, Brezan gently pried the soaking cat from her weapon's guard. The poor thing was soaked to the bone.

"That was a good save lad," a voice said behind the bent over brunette.

Brezan went stiff as a board. That voice was all to familiar…

_**Translation:**_

_**Ney = Luck**_

_**Tollale = Rum**_

_**Naw = No**_

_**Nahno = Damn/Damnit**_

_**Chajo = Frog**_

_**Freund = Friend**_

_**Oui = Yes**_

_**Non = No**_

_**Mon ami = My friend**_

_**Mdchen = Girl**_

_**Mon amour = My love**_

_**Ja = Yes**_

_**Kitsune = Fox**_

_**Tout le monte retraite = Everyone retreat**_

_**Mon petite fille = My little girl**_

*^.^*


	3. Familiarity

**~Hey guys. I just wanna say I'm sad that no one has reviewed, faved or followed this story. When I found out that this has absolutely no followers I felt depressed. Because for the first in any of my fan fictions; I'm **_**into**_** this story. I already have six chapters written and started on my seventh chapter. And my other stories I don't even have the muse anymore so I'm going to discontinue them sooner or later. But I just don't understand why Smoke and Mirrors doesn't have a thing. Why? *sigh* Damnit all to hell. Go on and read this chapter.**

_**Smoke and Mirrors**_

_**Ch. 3: Familiarity**_

_************^.^************_

"_That was a good save lad," a voice said behind the brunette._

_Brezan went stiff as a board. That voice sounded all too familiar._

*^.^*

Brezan was thankful that some of the wind had died down slightly. The nation made sure that her bangs were covering her left eye again. "Correction sir, lass, would be the proper term," she said now looking over her right shoulder, keeping her eye patch toward the blonde.

He didn't seem fazed in the slightest from the correction. Instead the blonde walked over to Brezan until he stood beside the brunette. "Well look at that," he said with a frown. "The poor thing's covered in filth!"

"And shivering to death," Brezan replied as she gazed down at the shivering wet fur ball in her folded arms with concerned eyes.

"Indeed," the blonde murmured as he watched the brunette put away her sword before standing up.

Brezan cradled the cat, making sure to keep it warm. The brunette fully faced the blonde for the first time as one name rang through her head as she gazed at the red clad nation before her. _'Didn't expect to come across you this soon huh, England?'_ Brezan thought to herself. _'Here's to hoping you don't discover who I really am.' _Brezan rubbed the cat's back to warm it up, "I must be on my way then sir. I need to get back to my ship to aid this unfortunate fella, yee?" The moment _yee_ left her mouth Brezan mentally cringed from speaking of her language in front of her ex-caretaker.

England raised an eyebrow, "You're a Brezanian?"

"Uh er," Brezan had a slight panic but kept a straight face. "Icult but I need to get on my way," the brunette said glancing down at the filth covered cat.

"Oh, of course. But pardon me, where is your ship?"

Brezan looked up with a hesitant look. The nation turned sideways before pointing at her ship at the other end of the pier, "That's my ship over there."

"I see," England said as Brezan faced him again. He looked at the cat in the girl's arms before him. The Englishman could easily tell that the feline needed help. He looked back at the girl, "Why don't you come to my ship, lass? It's not far and that cat looks like it needs help now."

Brezan bit her lower lip nervously. The nation knew that the more time she spent with the Brit, the more he'll begin to recognize her. But on the other hand the cat needed to be taken care of. Brezan looked between the cat and the blonde nation, back to the wet meowing cat then the emerald eyed empire before her. She searched for any recognition in his eyes and so far nothing.

Finally the brunette took up the Brit's offer with a nod, "Ok."

At this England smiled, "Then let us be on our way."

They stepped toward the direction of his ship as an uncomfortable silence fell between them. England felt a heavy, thick tension settle around them.

Brezan rubbed the cat's back when she heard the nation next to her clear his throat. She glanced through her bangs at him.

"I seemed to have forgotten my manners," England started.

Brezan smirked in amusement as she listened to him. England was about to continue when he stopped talking and pulled his black floppy hat down in the front. Brezan was confused at what he was doing until an authority figure passed by them. Instantly the brunette knew why he was hiding his face like that.

Once far enough from the authority figure, England looked back at her, seeing her amused expression. "Well that was a bit close. And what are you so amused about?" England asked feeling slightly annoyed.

Brezan grinned at him as they passed some sailors, "You're a wanted man aren't you?" she shrugged from his look, "Don't worry, I won't tell. So you were going to introduce yourself, Mr…?"

England scoffed at her. "Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. And," the empire stopped walking for Brezan to stop and gaze at the large ship in front of her, "this is my ship, _The Britannia Angel._" The ship was a larger frigate with white sails folded up to keep them from moving in the wind. She could tell that _The Britannia Angel _had more cannon power than her _'Bloody Lullaby_.

Brezan was impressed by the vessel alright. "My, what a ship you got here. My _'Lullaby_'s smaller that's for sure." The brunette mumbled the last part to herself.

"Shall we Ms.?" The older nation asked along for her name.

Brezan shook her head, "I'd prefer to introduce myself indoors if you will. 'Sides, the poor lil' fella here needs to be taken care of." Brezan rubbed the cat's cheek. The dirty cat was no longer shivering and seemed to like the gentle caress.

"Of course, of course. This way," the blonde nation beckoned for her to follow him up the gang plank. As she did so the brunette felt eyes on her, making her annoyed. It didn't go away when both nations got on board.

England quickly noticed his crew looking their direction, more over to the girl with him. He growled in irritation before shouting at them to get back to work.

Brezan watched the men quickly get back to work before following the _Angel'_s captain into his office. The brunette looked around the room as the Englishman called for rags. Brezan walked over to a window near his desk, looking out to see that the sun was breaking through the dense grey clouds. Rays of warm light streaked down to the bay below as the cat stirred in her arms feeling the sun's grace on its damp fur.

Not too long later the two nations were cleaning the cat well of mud and grime. Soon the cat was cleaned and sitting on England's desk looking at them. Brezan smiled at the feline, admiring how cute the little animal was. They'd found out the cat was a female and was black and white. The cat was mostly white except for her paws, left side of her face, with the exception of her ear and the tip of her tail were all black. What made the cat even cuter were her blue eyes. Brezan scratched the feline's chin, earning a soft purr. Brezan turned her head to the Brit, "Well now we know what gender she is and how dirty she was."

"Yes, she was," he replied absently.

Brezan could tell that the blonde was in thought so she picked up the cat and sat down in England's chair, playing with the feline. She raised the black and white cat to her face, letting the cat rub against her cheek. "I think I'll call you Rewwa," the nation told the blue eyed cat, getting a meow in response. That brought a smile across the Brezanian's lips.

Rewwa wiggled out of her grasp only to jump on top of the chair. She balanced well on the brass as she leaned over Brezan's right side before dropping onto the nation's shoulder.

"When are you going to tell me who you are?"

Brezan pulled her attention away from Rewwa back to a rather impatient Englishman. Brezan stood up and stepped away from the desk as Rewwa clung on her shoulder. "I go by a false name, icult," she said shrugging a little making the cat bounce ever so slightly.

"And why's that?" England asked suspiciously. The girl standing a bit away from him seemed familiar.

"Let's just say I'm hiding from someone close to me. And I don't want my name hanging around the sea. At least not until he finds me out," Brezan explained as Rewwa started pawing at the string holding up the brunette's eye patch.

"I see," England crossed his arms. "So what is this false name?"

Brezan hesitated but answered him, "Kitsune."

England narrowed his eyes as Rewwa continued to paw at the string. "Kitsune? I've heard that name somewhere before," he said looking off to the side then back to the brunette.

Brezan quickly shrugged the subject off, making her new cat bounce a little before scratching Rewwa's cheek. "Anyway Kirkland, I recall you calling me Brezanian. And you're right, I am. But I also know your true identity, Arthur Kirkland," she said smirking.

"True identity? Whatever are you talking about?" England asked.

"Well, I've come across a couple of nations last month as well as knowing the nations Brezan and Seran personally. And since I know of my country's past, and judging by your reaction, my assumption is correct," Brezan grinned at him. "You're the one and only Empire of Great Britain."

England stood there still from the sudden information until he smirked back, "So you know what I am," he stated. "Then who were the other two from last month?"

The brunette's grin widened, "France and Prussia."

England leaned against his desk, resting his hands on the edge, "The frog and Prussia huh? How did you come across them?"

"Tch," Brezan looked annoyed as she remembered what happened, "it was a day after I attacked a merchant ship when France's ship snuck up on my ship. Battle broke out and t sent them packing with a warning."

"Warning?" the empire questioned.

"Yee that I know someone who would really rough them up if they found out if I was harmed."

"And who would that be?"

Brezan leaned on her right leg and crossed her arms, "Now that, England, is confidential."

"Fair enough," he sighed.

Rewwa, who had been pawing at Brezan's eye patch string, chose that moment to finally mess with the nation's eye patch enough to fall to the floor. Blue flashed before Brezan jerked her head toward the black and white feline. "Rewwa!" she hissed. The cat only stared back at the brunette's glare with impassive blue eyes. Rewwa meowed at the nation. Brezan gritted her teeth when she saw movement through the veil her bangs provided.

England stood from picking up the fallen eye patch. "You know," he said staring at the black patch, "you remind me an awful lot of Brezan." England gave her a questioning look.

The brunette let out an uneasy chuckle as she pulled her captain's hat over her exposed eye to keep it hidden, "Do I? Heh, must've been because she influenced me since I was real young."

England hummed as he handed the brunette the eye patch back. But just before she could take it, the messy blonde grabbed Brezan's out stretched hand by the wrist. Doing so he felt the brunette try to pull her wrist back out of reflex.

England kept a grip on Brezan's wrist. "Hold still," he said putting the brunette's patch on his desk. After doing that he looked closely at Brezan's palm.

Said palm had a tear in the black lace fabric right across it. There were dry blood stains along with a few white cat hairs.

England carefully pulled the glove off, setting it next to the eye patch, and inspected the still fresh cut. There was semi-dry blood smeared all over her pale skin. The cut however was still oozing blood, making it contrast against the pale color. The Brit shook his head as he rummaged through the back of his desk for spare bandages.

"Seran once told me that you used to patch Brezan up every time she got hurt," the nation said as England began wrapping her cut up.

This brought a small smile from the empire, "Yes the amount of times she gets into trouble I'll never know."

When he was done Brezan looked at her bandaged palm, sliding her gaze to her torn glove, "Must've happened while I was getting Rewwa."

England nodded as he glanced over to the brunette's sword, "If I may?" he indicated to Brezan's sword to her hip. Brezan glanced at her weapon for a moment before handing the blade to the blonde. England examined the blade, quickly spotting dry blood. "It seems so," he confirmed.

Brezan took back the blade and put it away when Rewwa, whom has remained on the brunette's shoulder, meowed at her. Brezan looked to the perched animal. She was about to ask what was wrong when the window came to her view.

Outside was already growing dark from the setting sun and rising moon. The sky was covered in dark oranges and reds soon blend to be mostly of pinks then purples then dark blues.

"Oh," Brezan said with hidden wide eyes. "I didn't realiz how late it has become. I need to get back to my ship," she said facing England again. Brezan grabbed her torn glove, pulling it over her bandages, and then grabbed her eye patch.

"Kistune," England watched as the brunette put on her eye patch under the cover of her hat. "Do the girls miss me?"

Brezan paused in her rush to leave. She looked down at the black lace fingerless gloves she had on. The nation remembered when her sister gave her the gloves the day before she left home. "...Yee, they miss you very much." Brezan finally said after a long pause. "Brezan has always been restless for as long as I've known her. Seran told me it was because it has been peaceful in her country and wanted something better to do than stay home doing nothing. Seran has been... a bit worried for her." Brezan muttered as she recalled Seran's concern for her going out pirating.

England remained quiet but nodded. It was understandable about everything Kitsune had told him. And he suspected this sort of scenario would happen after he left and heard that things were quiet and peaceful in his ex-colonies' countries. _'Brezan can never sit still for very long,' _he thought to himself.

Brezan shook her head, getting back on track. She needed to leave anyway as _The Bloody Lullaby_ was leaving in the next morning. That and Mr. Krant was probably wondering where his captain was. _'It has been hours since I left the ship..'_ the nation thought.

The brunette took Rewwa off her shoulder, ready to carry the feline in her arms. Brezan glanced at the window again before looking back at the messy blonde. "Icult for taking up so much of your time England," she said with an apologetic look.

England smiled as he scratched the black and white cat's head, receiving a purr in return, "Not at problem. I invited you here after all."

It didn't take long for the two nations to arrive at Brezan's vessel. England insisted on walking the brunette back to her ship, being all gentlemen like about it. And he wanted to see her, even if it was dark out.

England gazed at the smaller ship in the moonlight nodding to himself, "You got yourself a good vessel, Kitsune."

Brezan blushed a little. "It's nothing really." She scratched her temple with her index finger. "It's nothing compared to yours," the nation replied with a light embarrassed voice.

"Oh don't be too modest," the Brit said distracted. Something caught his attention. _'The way Kitsune scratched her head... It's just like Brezan's habit when she's embarrassed or feels awkward.' _Getting out of his train of thought, England gave the brunette a serious look. "You've met France and Prussia; I doubt you'll be able to avoid Spain."

Brezan thought about what the blonde said. But the nation smirked at the empire cockily, "I'm sure I can defend myself."

England frowned disapprovingly from her response. "Spain can be a nasty bloke. You should be cautious," he warned.

Brezan's smirk faded with a sigh, "Yee of course." Just then there was a loud clamor up on _The Bloody Lullaby_'s deck, quickly attracting both captains' attention. It sounded like a tussle had broken out. Brezan quickly charged up the gangplank to see what was going on. As soon as she stepped onboard, the brunette was instantly pissed.

There were a few crewmen trying to stop two other crewmen from fighting each other. It was obvious that the fighting men were very drunk from their slurred swearing.

England came up to see what all the commotion was about. And from what was happening, he could tell from the fighting men's sluggish movements they were indeed drunk. He had to deal with kind of behavior before on his ship but was curious how Kitsune would handle the irritating situation.

Brezan's fast movements caught his alert eyes. He watched as she yanked a dagger from one of her boots before chucking the small blade between the men, digging itself into the mast beside them. "Eke kaleia bock no guch vom hule?" Brezan growled angerly. "Kuzeh nonag eke guch vom koolleh!" Brezan's tone began to rise as she walked over to the group of men.

The sober crewmen hastily explained to their boss that the two drunkards had snuck into the supplies and decided to drink while she was away.

This made the nation even angrier. She grabbed the drunken men and rammed their heads together, promptly knocking both out. Brezan dropped the unconscious duo onto the wooden deck before demanding that the men be taken to the brig. Not a moment later the crewmen were gone. Brezan let out an exasperated breath from the irritating ordeal.

England chose that moment to walk up to the brunette. Rewwa looked up to the blonde from his arms then to the captain of the ship. "Well you took care of them," England said rubbing the feline's head.

Brezan turned toward the Brit. She felt a little embarrassed now remembering that England was still with her. "Icult for shoving Rewwa onto you," she said not recalling how Rewwa was exchanged as England gave the black and white cat back to her.

"It's quite alright. But I do hope you will be careful around Spain."

Brezan tilted her head to her left, slightly making her bangs move away but not enough to reveal her blue eye. "Why do you care to warn me England? We don't even know each other personally and only met today."

England shrugged as Rewwa climbed onto the brunette's shoulder. "You're a friend of Brezan and Seran. I do not believe they'll forgive me for letting you get taken by them or worse."

Brezan knew he was right, "I understand."

England looked up to see the moon high in the darken heavens. "It's late," he said looking back down to the brunette before him. "I should get going."

Brezan felt disappointed that the blonde empire was bidding her goodbye, though the island nation knew that her encounter with England couldn't and wouldn't last long. But that didn't stop the brunette from wishing it could. After all, it's been quite a few decades since Brezan seen the English nation.

"Yee of course, wouldn't want to keep ourselves from a good night's rest," the brunette put up a smirk to show light amusement.

"Indeed. I'll be on my way then. Goodnight, Kitsune," England began to walk back to the gangplank before stopping. He looked over his shoulder toward her, "Be careful and look out for him."

Brezan gave a reassuring grin and mock solute, "Yee sir."

_**Translation**_

_**Yee = Yes**_

_**Icult = Sorry**_

_**Rewwa = Dew**_

_**Kitsune = Fox**_

_**Eke kaleia bock no guch vom hule = What the fuck is going on here**_

_**Kuzeh nonag eke guch vom koolleh = Tell me what's going on now**_

**~Once again guys, I wish you would at least review this story because that's how I know people are reading this and actually like it. So I'm going to stop posting my chapters, as much as it pains me, until I at least have 5 reviews. Ok guys? It's not that hard to let me know what your opinions are and any ideas are greatly appreciated. ****Please I need the support here.**

*^.^*


End file.
